This invention relates to an aid for inserting labels into file folders and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a device into which a label insert can be positioned after which the device is inserted into the tab on a file folder and withdrawn, leaving the label remaining in position in the file folder tab.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to insert labels into the tabs on file folders by hand without the use of any insertion aid. Since the labels, sometimes called tab inserts, are made of heavy weight paper, it is extremely difficult to accomplish this without bending and/or damaging the inserts. This causes loss of time as well as loss of tab inserts because of damage and resultant waste. The inserts or labels may be trimmed making them easier to insert. However, when this is done, the labels have a tendency to fall out of the file folder tab causing further problems of spending time to locate and reinsert the proper label in the proper file folder. Thus, it can be seen that there is a defininte need for a quick and easy system for inserting tabs into file folders and that a simple tool for this purpose would be most useful.